1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bobbin holder of a sewing machine, capable of fixing a distal end of a lower thread extending out from a bobbin dedicated for the lower thread and cutting an excess portion of the lower thread in an operation of winding the lower thread around the bobbin using a rotation mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a bobbin which winds a lower thread for a sewing machine around itself and is attached to a sewing machine shuttle is subjected to a process in which a predetermined lower thread is unspooled from a spool and wound around the bobbin. Here, a thread hooking hole is formed in a flange of the bobbin, a distal end of the lower thread is passed through the thread hooking hole from a lower side of the flange, the bobbin is rotated by a motor with the distal end being held by the fingertips of an operator, etc., and the lower thread is unspooled from the spool and wound around the bobbin.
In general, when an operation of spooling a lower thread around the bobbin having the above-mentioned configuration is performed, the bobbin is attached to a lower thread winding shaft provided in a sewing machine body. When the bobbin rotates, it is necessary to perform the spooling until a winding start portion is stabilized, while holding a lower thread projecting from the thread hooking hole with the fingertips, and the finger is exposed to danger when holding the thread in this proximity.
Further, the distal end of the lower thread projecting from the thread hooking hole of the bobbin may be caught at the periphery of the thread hooking hole if too long, and therefore an excess portion of the lower thread needs to be cut. An example of such a lower thread spooling device of a bobbin is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-66184 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-252414, which are representative examples in the art.